The UCLA/Drew CHIME IDC will provide mentoring, training, and research support for junior and mid-career investigators from under-represented minority groups who are seeking academic careers focused on improving the health of Latino and/or African-American elders. Core faculty will teach a tailored curriculum addressing health disparities among minority elders, the development of community-based interventions designed to improve the heath of minority elders, as well as training in proposal and peer-reviewed paper writing skills needed to develop independent, NIA-funded research careers. Specific Aim 1: Provide structured mentorship for junior and mid-level faculty who are seeking independent, NIA-funded research careers focused on the health of minority elders; Specific Aim 2: Provide a structured curriculum to prepare minority faculty to become tenured researchers focused on improving the health of older minorities; Specific Aim 3: Support a pilot grants program with a minimum of 3 new innovative, aging- and disparitiesfocused research projects per year aimed at improving the health of minority elders and contributing to the science of eliminating health disparities among elders; Specific Aim 4: Maintain a process for facilitating and tracking the evolution of mentees from pilot to independent investigators, by collaborating with the National Coordinating Center and participating in a semi-annual reporting procedure. The methods used to achieve IDC's primary goal of recruiting and retaining minority trainees for minority aging research will be to: 1. provide continual, multi-year, sustained mentoring, building on successful mentorship networks within UCLA, Charles R Drew University, and 3 NIA-funded centers at UCLA and RAND; 2. provide a core and individualized curriculum on skills for research, community linkages, and career development; 3. support outstanding pilot project research, through an annual competitive process; and 4. continually evaluate and improve the program.Ultimately, the success of the IDC will be reflected in attracting and retaining new minority faculty from multiple disciplines into enduring careers in minority aging research, as well as longterm mentoring at all levels that will enhance CHIME'S role as a scientific and community resource in minority aging.